1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a conveyor for bottles or similar containers having at least one powered, closed loop transport element, with at least one container mount on the transport element for at least one container.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
With some known conveyors, multiple mounts from which one bottle each is suspended by means of vacuum are arranged on a powered, closed-loop transport element in the form of a chain.